Thinking of You
by RainbowMoonCookie2399
Summary: "You said move on, but where do I go? I guess second best is all I will know...because when I'm with him I am thinking of you. He kissed my lips I taste your mouth. He pulled me in, I was disgusted with myself...because all I can think about is you. Even though there's someone right next to me who loves me so much, you're the one that I love."
1. I: Wishes

**Hi, guys! :D I actually got the idea for this story from the song "Thinking of You" by Katy Perry. **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Fairy Tail or the song, "Thinking of You." Like I said earlier, that song is by Katy Perry. Fairy Tail is owned by the awesome Hiro Mashima. If I owned Fairy Tail, Natsu and Lucy would have kissed already.  
**

* * *

Gray's lips met Lucy's. He wrapped his arms around her waist and she responded by wrapping her own small limbs around his neck. Although it seemed like she was enjoying the kiss, she couldn't help but think about Natsu. Instead of Gray's lips she truly wanted Natsu's. She couldn't help but taste his mouth instead, remebering the time when they were together, before she messed up.

_"Luce...how could you do this to me?"_  
_"It was just a kiss, we were drunk and-"_  
_"It wasn't just a kiss, Lucy. I mean for God's sake, he's my BEST FRIEND!"_  
_"I didn't mean to...I'm sorry. Just please don't leave me."_  
_"Sorry doesn't change a thing, Luce. We're done."_  
_"No, Natsu...Please, PLEASE! DON'T LEAVE...please..." Lucy started sobbing._  
_"Why don't you just stay with the guy you were making out with earlier?" Natsu snarled._  
_"I can't. I love you too much," she said as tears rolled down her cheeks._  
_"Well maybe you should've thought of that before you did something so stupid. And if you love me that much, you're going to have to move on," he said harshly before turning around and walking away._  
_"You say move on, but to where...?" Lucy murmured quietly, but he didn't hear her._

Gray and Lucy fell into the bed. He looked into her eyes before saying with a smile, "Good night, Lucy." He kissed her forehead and they wrapped themselves in her covers. Lucy faced the wall and Gray was behind her, his chest against her back. He wrapped his arms around her once more, and again, she couldn't help but wish it was Natsu instead who held her close. Lucy may have gotten a bit attached to Gray, but the feelings she had for him and the feelings she had for the fire dragon slayer were very different. The blonde hated to admit it, but she really did love Natsu more than Gray. She remembered how he would break into her house just to sleep with her. She might have acted angry, but in truth, she was happy. Lucy felt disgusted with herself for even thinking that while Gray was sleeping right next to her. But even then, she couldn't help but think to herself, 'What if you were the one who was spending the night here instead?' She longed to look into his eyes as she drifted off to sleep, her head filled with dreams of him, and no one else.

~LALALALALA!~

Lucy woke up only to feel another body beside her, but instead of it being warm like she wished it was, it was ice cold. 'Oh yeah, Gray's an ice make mage...' She sighed inwardly. Lucy missed the warmth that would somehow always sneak into her bed without her noticing. She missed how it would wrap around her body and protect her. She missed the boy who projected this heat. She missed his body next to hers and longed for him to be with her again.  
'Damn it...Why did I have to do something so stupid?' The Celestial Mage cursed herself for making such an idiotic mistake.  
"Lucy, what's wrong?" The man laying beside her asked, as he tried to look at Lucy's face over her shoulder, his arms still wrapped around her lovingly. 'If only I could love him as much as he loves me...'She thought to herself. Lucy didn't answer his question, and soon found herself face to face with the man she was supposed to be in love with. He asked once again, "Luce, what's wrong?" She bristled at his words, the only person who could call her that was a certain pink haired idiot. "Don't call me that," she said in a quiet and menacing voice.  
"Huh? I couldn't hear ya, Luce."  
"I SAID, DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Lucy yelled at Gray, and he sat up, suddenly realizing why she didn't like him using that name for her. Lucy soon realized what she did and tried to apologize, "Gray, I'm sorry I-"  
"Still not over Natsu are you?" He said with a pained expression on his face. "I'm sorry..." Lucy looked down at the bed sheets and clutched them tightly, making her knuckles turn white. She felt ashamed of herself. She just broke her friend's heart. "I understand. You love me, but you love him more, right?" He said with a bitter smile. Lucy didn't how to respond, but even if she wanted to, she couldn't. Her words were lodged in her throat as tears slowly rolled down her pale cheeks. Gray lifted her chin up gently with his hand. He looked into her eyes, "Hey, I understand. Yeah, I'm hurting, but so are you for just being with me. I won't force you to stay."  
"I don't deserve you Gray. You're too nice to me...And after what I did to you..." Lucy said as her eyes welled up with more tears.  
"Don't cry...I'm sure you can get him back. Just try your hardest," Gray said as he pulled Lucy in for a comforting embrace. She returned the gesture and started sobbing. Gray rubbed her back in slow circles and he pulled away and looked at the girl he could never have.  
"I'll be leaving now. Go find Natsu and tell him how you feel. I'm sure he'll listen," he said with a small smile.  
"Yeah," Lucy said as she gave him a small smile in return.

* * *

**This is my first fanfic, so if you could please review, it would be very much appreciated! :D Also, please let me know if I should continue this story.**


	2. II: Kiss

Gray left Lucy's room and she saw him walk past her apartment through her bedroom window. She continued to look out into the white sky, deep in thought. It started sprinkling and the Celestial mage stared at the drops of water idly. 'How can I tell Natsu how I feel...?' She wondered to herself. Ever since they broke up, their relationship returned to its once platonic state, although they weren't as close as they were before. Natsu and Lucy still went on missions together, and she was still a part of his team, but they were more distant. They didn't have that comfortable atmosphere around them anymore. The dragon slayer no longer popped up at her house unannounced the way he used to, and she no longer expected him to come. Even though she knew he wouldn't, Lucy couldn't help but wish that he would be passed out on her couch or raiding her fridge for food, no matter how annoying it was. She wished it all stayed the same. Her eyes were getting heavy as she laid her head on the window sill. She was tired from crying and sleep quickly overcame her.

~LALALALA!~

"Hey. Hey, Lucy. Wake up."  
"Hmm?" The girl cracked an eye open, barely able to see due to the fact that she was just sleeping. Her vision was blurry, but something she saw caught her attention. Pink.  
"Luce, come on. Wake up. Please?"  
She smiled at this. Lucy missed the way he said her name like that.  
"Ew. Why are you smiling in your sleep? You weirdo." The blonde mage felt herself getting ticked off at his words. "Excuse me?" She said, now fully awake.  
"I knew that would work! By the way, I came to wake you up since your window was open and it was raining and I saw you sleeping on the window sill," said Natsu.  
"Oh...thank you, Natsu," Lucy said with a sweet smile.  
"Don't sweat it," the dragon slayer said with one of his trademark grins. Lucy's heart skipped a beat and she decided now was the perfect chance to say what she wanted to say. It might ruin the comfortable relationship that she was barely starting to have with him again, but she couldn't keep her feelings bottled up inside her forever. What she did next surprised even her.

~At Gray~

As Gray walked back to his house, he wondered if Lucy had spoken to Natsu already. He felt his chest tighten every time he thought about it, but decided that it was best that everything turned out this way. While he was thinking, he didn't notice Juvia following closely behind. She was so happy "her" Gray-sama finally broke up with Lucy. 'How dare she steal him right under my nose! That-' Her thoughts were cut off when she realized she no longer had any clue as to where Gray went.

~Lucy and Natsu~

Lucy pressed her lips against Natsu's warm ones, and in the process, pushed him against the wall. He wasn't responding, and Lucy quickly became aware of her actions. She was about to pull away when Natsu wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him, her worries long forgotten. She immediately reached for his hair and grabbed it, wanting to feel more of the electric shocks that were sent through her body whenever he kissed her. Their need for oxygen was the least of their priorities. Yearning for more, she pushed to deepen the kiss, only to have him pull away. Natsu looked at her with a serious look in his eyes, his face flushed and red.  
"Luce...I shouldn't be doing this."  
"Why not?"  
"Because I'm dating Lisanna."

* * *

**End of chapter 2. I am so sorry this is so short. I didn't know what else to do with it D: Well, please review! I love reviews! They make my day and will make me keep writing this story :D  
**


	3. III: Idiot

**Hi, guys! I'm back! :D I wanted to at least wait a couple of days to a week to upload the new chapter to see how many reviews I got. I'm glad I at least got 10! Thanks to everyone who reviewed, favorited, and followed! I really appreciate it! :D**

**Special thanks to AMU-dattebyo for being there to back me up :3**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything. Do I look like a Hiro Mashima to you?**

* * *

"Y-you're dating Lisanna?"  
"Luce, I'm sorry, I-"  
"For how long?" Lucy's words were barely even a whisper. Of course, with the dragon slayer's enhanced hearing he heard it loud and clear.  
"About two weeks."  
"And you didn't tell me...?"  
"I thought you knew."  
"How the hell would I know if no one told me? It's not like I see you guys making out at the guild! Not like I want to anyway!" The celestial mage yelled in a comical manner. Natsu's idiot self tried to stifle a laugh at the way she sounded. And he failed.  
"BAHAHAHA!"  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU LAUGHING AT, YOU IDIOT?" As the blonde said this, she pushed said idiot and he lost his balance and fell. Before he hit the ground, he grabbed her wrist pulling her on top of him in a compromising position.  
"Don't worry. I won't tell Lisanna about our kiss. Actually, make that our kisses."  
"Eh?"  
"I said, I won't tell her about our kisses," said Natsu as his finger traced her lips.  
"Are you drunk?"  
"Maybe~"

Lucy was aghast at how stupid the pink headed dragon slayer could be.

"You're drunk, aren't you?"  
"You'll find out if you kiss me~"  
"Why do you want me to kiss you?"  
"Because you taste good," said Natsu as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Lucy felt some heat creep up her neck and onto her face. She couldn't take it anymore; this idiot was just so...she didn't even know how to explain it. Before she did anything that would get her into trouble with his girlfriend and get her sister to go 'Satan Soul' on both of them, she got off of him and stood up.

"Natsu, please leave."  
"Awwww! But Lucy! You haven't given me my kiss yet!"

After he said those words, Lucy stood up on her tippy-toes and gave Natsu a kiss. On the cheek. And he really did smell a lot like the familiar scent of alcohol.

"Okay, there's your kiss. Now leave. I have a lot of things to think about."  
"Am I one of those things?"  
"Ye- Damn it, Natsu! Get the hell out!" The blonde said as she pointed out the window (No use in trying to get him to use the door).  
"You were about to say yes!" Natsu said with a stupid grin plastered on his painfully cute face. And it's that stupid grin which made Lucy's heart melt, and made a smile form across her own pretty features.

"You're such an idiot, Natsu..."  
"Stop being mean to me, Lucy!"  
"Shut up and get out."  
"Noooo! You hafta lemme sleep on your bed 'cause you were being mean to me!"

Before she could even disagree with him, Natsu threw himself on her bed and immediately started snoring.

"What am I going to do with you...?" Lucy whispered to herself quietly as she sat down on the bed next to the dragon slayer's sleeping form. She subconsciously began to play with his pink locks, a small smile on her face.

"You really are an idiot, aren't you?" The blonde said quietly with a small giggle.  
"I heard that," Natsu mumbled into the pillow. Just then, Lucy realized how she was playing with his soft hair and her cheeks burned. She immediately removed her hand when he turned his head to look at her face.

"Luce, are you sick? 'Cause your face is red."  
"J-just shut up! It's nothing!"  
"Are you sure?" Natsu quickly sat up, his cheeks tinted a light shade of red from the alcohol he had consumed earlier that day. He pressed his forehead against Lucy's and looked into her eyes. She was so happy she was sitting down right now, because her legs felt like jelly underneath his sweltering gaze. She surely would have fallen down if it weren't for the bed.  
"Well, you're temperature feels normal."  
"You wouldn't even know what a normal temperature feels like," Lucy muttered loud enough for him to hear. Her brown eyes were now staring at the floor, trying to avoid his black ones.  
"Stop being so mean to me, Lucy!"  
"Oh, shut up. I told you nothing's wrong."  
"Fine, then. G'night."

Natsu then proceeded to pull the blankets over himself once more, before he was stopped by Lucy, who said, "Wait, wait, wait! You're not sleeping here!"  
"Mmmmnghh...Lushee, lemme shleep here pleash, I'm tired," he mumbled into the pillow. "No. Go to your own house."  
"But, I'm gonna be lonely~"  
"What about Happy?"  
"He's with Carla and Wendy." The dragon slayer turned to look at her.  
"Please?"  
"Fine. But I'm sleeping on the couch."

Before she left to go get an extra blanket and pillow, Natsu grabbed her wrist and pulled her on the bed with him. He quickly grabbed the blankets and threw them on top of her, snaking his arms around her thin waist in the process.  
"Natsu...Let go of me, please."  
"No."  
"What if Lisanna finds out?"  
"We're not doing anything bad."  
"We already did something bad."  
"What did we do that was so bad, hmm?"

At these words, Lucy's cheeks burned for the millionth time that day, and she looked away, hoping that he didn't see.

"Ummm...W-we...you know..."  
"No, I don't know.  
"W-well...we...umm...k-"

The rest of the blonde's words were muffled as she covered her face with her hands.

"Lucy...just what did we do that was so bad, hmm?" Natsu said, an amused smirk on his face. He wasn't as drunk as he was before, and that wasn't even a lot, so he pretty much knew everything that happened and what was happening. He grabbed her wrists with both of his hands and forced her to look into his eyes. Lucy's cheeks darkened and she tried to look away, but his hands cupped her face, forcing her to face him. She tried to look anywhere; anywhere but his eyes.

"Lucy, look at me."

She obeyed his orders and looked into his onyx colored eyes.

"What were you saying earlier? Please, I really wanna know. I don't know what you're talking about at all," Natsu said in a childish voice. Lucy facepalmed. She felt like an idiot to think that he was actually playing with her. I mean, this is _Natsu_ we're talking about.

He was actually amused at how flustered she was. Not because of how she was reacting to the kiss earlier that day. This just goes show how dense and idiotic the pink haired dragon slayer really is.

"Lucyy! Tell mee!"  
"Ugh..."  
"Stop being so mean to mee!"  
"Get off of me."  
"I'm not on you, I'm just hugging you, duh, there's a difference."  
"Oh my gosh...just shut up and go to sleep. Let me go so I can go make myself some tea. And besides, isn't it too early for you to be getting drunk?"  
"But Lucyy! I'm not that drunk anymore!"  
"_That_ drunk?"

Natsu just pouted like an 8 year old would. She got up from the bed and thought aloud (but not too loud), "How in the world did I fall in love with such a big idiot?"

And with his enhanced hearing, the dragon slayer heard her statement loud and clear. _Loud and clear._

* * *

**And that's the end! I hope you liked this chapter, and sorry if it got really confusing or weird Dx It took me (kind of) the whole day to write this :3 Please review! I love reviews! Oh, and here are answers to some of them:**

**kai-itachi21:**** I can't really do that, ya know. It doesn't go with the story. Sorry!  
Decow S Velgrit: This is a NaLu story! I'm sorry! Dx But I'm glad that you like it! :D  
AMU-dattebyo: I can message you, but I wanted to give you special thanks :D  
**


	4. IV: Hair

**Hello, again! I tried to make this chapter a bit longer and made it in the wee hours of the morning, and I just hope you like it! :D  
**

**And also, thanks to everyone who has reviewed, favorited, and followed! I really appreciate it :3**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything.  
**

* * *

Lucy went to the kitchen to make her tea, completely oblivious to fact that Natsu had heard her previous comment. Natsu wasn't really bothered or troubled by what she said, because, obviously, he thought she meant it as nakama. He didn't think that she wanted to go back to the way it was before she kissed Gray; he thought she had gotten over the dragon slayer a long time ago. Well, he thought wrong.

"Natsu! Do you want some tea?" Lucy yelled from the kitchen.  
"No thanks."  
"You sure?"  
"Yeah."  
"Okay, but don't ask me for some later!"  
"Whatever."

He still knew that a part of him loved her, even though he didn't want to admit it. Natsu also knew that he had betrayed Lisanna by kissing Lucy. A part of him still yearned for her; he still needed her. But he didn't want to hurt Lisanna, and now he finally understood how Lucy felt after she kissed Gray. Guilty.

He felt horrible, but he tried to ignore it, thinking that it would go away if he just left it alone. His head was filled with the things he had said to Lucy earlier. Yes, he still wanted to kiss her. And yes, he loved her more than anyone, maybe even Igneel. But, things would get complicated if he got back together with Lucy again, and he didn't want that. Natsu already knew that he was deep in this problem because he was not being his usual stupid self by thinking. I mean, when did Natsu _ever_ think?

Lucy then walked into the room with a small teacup and set it down on the nightstand next to her bed.

"Lucy! gimme some!"  
"You idiot! I already asked you if you wanted some and you said no, so you don't get any."  
"You're mean, Luce."  
"Just shut up and go to sleep. You're tired, right?"  
"Not anymore."  
"Then get the hell out."  
"Never mind! Yup, I'm really sleepy! Good night now, Luce!" Natsu said in a frantic voice as he hastily dove under the covers.  
"It's only noon, you idiot."  
"Why do you use the word idiot at me so much?"  
"Because you are one. Now go to sleep before I kick you out."  
"Fine..."

Natsu turned on his side, so his back was facing Lucy, who was still standing next to the bed. She sat down next to the dragon slayer and began to play with his pink locks again, though not subconsciously this time. She knew exactly what she was doing. The blonde never needed someone so much before besides her deceased mother. It's true, she did love Gray at one point, but Natsu occupied her thoughts most of the time. She kept playing with his soft hair until Natsu said, "Lucy. That feels good. Keep doing that."

Lucy ignored his comment, but continued regardless. She thought that maybe she should leave for some time to straighten out her feelings. Lucy felt like she was in a whirlpool of mixed feelings, and it didn't seem like Natsu being there was making it any better. It seemed like he just made it worse. She needed to stay away from him to give herself time to think about her next move. Should she tell him how she felt or just stay quiet?

"Lucy! I'm thirsty!"  
"Go get some water, then."  
"Can you get it for me please?"  
"What am I, your maid?"  
"I think."

Natsu then earned himself a hard smack on the back of his head by Lucy. A huge steaming bump was left as evidence.

"Damn it! That hurt, Lucy!"  
"Shut up, I'm trying to think."  
"Don't think too hard, or you'll hurt yourself!"

Right after he said this, Lucy grabbed her teacup and took a sip, only to be burned a second later by the hot liquid inside of it.  
The celestial mage tried to speak, but her tongue felt like a huge blister was starting to grow on it.

"Ah buned mah tongue."  
"What?"  
"I thaid, I buned mah tongue!"

Lucy felt stupid for even trying to communicate with an idiot like him in the state her tongue was in.

"Lucy, did you burn your tongue?"

The girl nodded her head vigorously in response.

"Do you want me to get you some ice?"

She nodded again.

"Okay, then. But see, I told you so."

Natsu left Lucy alone sitting on the bed while he went to go grab some ice. He returned a second later with a small bag filled to the brim with the frozen substance.

"Here ya go."  
"Thank you."

Lucy grabbed an ice cube and placed it on her tongue. She felt the cooling effects of it immediately and sighed in relief. She burned her tongue because she forgot to blow on her tea. She forgot to blow on her tea because she was trying to think while ignoring Natsu. So she decided to blame him.

"This is all your fault, you big dolt!" The female wizard said, being able to talk normally again. She laid the bag of ice on the nightstand.  
"How is it my fault?"  
"You were the one who was talking to me while I was trying to think!"  
"All I did was tell you not to think too hard or you'll hurt yourself!"  
"And look where your stupid 'advice' got me!"  
"I was right."  
"Get out."  
"Never mind! You're right! You're always right, Luce! Just don't kick me out, please! I like your bed!"  
"See, I'm right."  
"Uh-huh. Yes you are, now I'm going to sleep."  
"Finally."  
"Leave me alone," Natsu said in a childish voice.

He turned away from Lucy again, his back facing her once more. The blonde still sat there, next to his body while she continued to take small sips of her tea. She turned to look at him and had the sudden urge to play with his hair again. For some odd reason, she was infatuated with his pink locks. They were one of a kind after all. Where would you find another person who was actually born with _pink_ hair?

Lucy gave into her temptation and dug her fingers into his spiky, yet soft hair. She twirled the salmon colored strands around her finger and kept doing so until she heard light snoring. The girl smiled and took another sip of her somewhat warm tea. With him here, she felt complete. He's her missing puzzle piece; the only one that fits in the crevice in her heart. No one else could fill that open space. He was the only one. And that is why she must leave. Because with him here, she succumbs to the warm feeling she gets when he's around her. Trying to hold herself back is what won't allow her to think, it is what holds her back from thinking straight. Natsu is the only one who can make her feel this way, and Lucy knew that all too well. 'He probably doesn't even see me like that anymore...' she thought to herself.

"Nnngh...Lu...cy...no...don't leave...wait..."

The dragon slayer stretched out his arm as if reaching for something. The celestial mage let a quiet giggle escape her lips as she pet Natsu's head once more to try and calm him down.

"Hey, hey. It's okay. I'm here. I won't leave you."  
"Mmmm..."

Natsu let his arm fall to his side and his face was no longer contorted in pain as it was before.

"Yet," the girl said quietly with a sad smile on her face.

The boy didn't hear; he was sound asleep. If only he heard her final words before she left him completely alone.

* * *

**This chapter doesn't really have fluffiness, huh? Well, all the fluff was in the previous chapter. Hope you enjoyed it! :D  
**

**REVIEW! I LOVE REVIEWS! So if you like this story, review, please! :D You don't know how happy they make me! I mean, seriously. They literally make my day.**


	5. V: Misunderstanding

**Hola, people! This chapter is short but um...I dunno. Okay, well anyways, I hope you like it! :D**

**DISCLAIMER: I'm getting tired of doing this. i don't own anything, just the storyline. All characters belong Hiro Mashima.  
**

* * *

Natsu woke up in Lucy's bed only to find that he was alone in her apartment. He went to sleep hours earlier when it was still bright outside, and the sky had become dark by the time he awoke. Rain was pattering outside the window as if it was asking permission to enter the warm and cozy room. The dragon slayer scanned the room to find any trace of Lucy, but all he saw were clothes and other random items scattered around the floor. He was starting to feel worried, but told himself that she was probably at the guild. He hasn't been there the whole day, except early in the morning before the time he arrived at Lucy's apartment red-faced from consuming too much alcohol. Natsu opened the small window in the blonde's room and quickly jumped outside. He ignored the water that was beginning to soak his clothes as he ran through the darkness of the night.

~LALALALALA~

Natsu arrived at the guild moments later, only to find everyone crowded around one of the tables near the bar. He smelled the faint scent of salt as he came closer, and confirmed soon after that the smell came from the tears of a certain blunette who happened to be Lucy's best friend.

"Levy! What's wrong?" The pink headed dragon slayer asked with concern evident in the tone of his voice.  
"I-it's L-Lucy! S-she's gone!" The small girl said before bursting into another fit of wails and sobs.  
"What...?" Is all Natsu managed to choke out before running towards the guild doors, ready to bring her back even if it cost him his life.

As he was about to open the large wooden double doors, he was stopped by none other than Lisanna who said, "Natsu...Gray already went to go talk to her. She'll be fine." The silver haired girl then grabbed her partner's hand and dragged him to where the rest of the guild members were seated.

~At Gray...

The raven haired boy ran as fast as he could to the nearest train station, hoping that Lucy would be there. he thought that she probably left because something went wrong between her and Natsu. Gray gave up on her for her to be happy, not to run away. She needed to face this on her own and accept whatever was coming her way. He wouldn't let her become a coward who runs away from all of her problems instead of facing them head on. He wouldn't.

That wasn't the Lucy he knew.

The Lucy he knew was kind, strong, and loving. Not a coward who would leave as if nothing ever happened.

Gray reached the train station and found a familiar blonde haired girl sitting by herself at a brown bench. He walked over to her, ready to tell her exactly what was on his mind.

Lucy noticed Gray walking towards her and asked, "What are you doing here?"  
"No, what are _you_ doing here?"  
"I'm about to board a train. Isn't it obvious?"  
"Don't play dumb with me. I gave up on you, Lucy! Just so you could be with Natsu, just so you can be happy! And you're just going to run away from your problems?"  
"No."  
"Huh?"  
"I said no. I'm not. I'm actually going on a mission by myself for a week so I can straighten out my feelings."  
"B-but...I thought...Wha?"  
"I'm leaving on this mission so I can sort out my feelings. Not so that I would be able to avoid Natsu. Well, kind of. I can't think when he's there. But did you really think I would do something like that?"

Well, that made Gray feel like a complete idiot.

"Then why didn't you tell anyone?"  
"I didn't wanna worry you guys."  
"Why was Levy crying?"  
"Because she hasn't read the newest chapter in my book."  
"What do you have to do on the mission?"  
"I just have to be a waitress at some restaurant. Oh, and it's a woman who owns it, so you don't have to worry about that either."  
"Oh...well, just come back to the guild and tell everyone that."  
"I told Levy to tell everyone after I left so that you guys wouldn't overreact. Looks like my plan backfired," Lucy said with a small chuckle.  
"I feel so stupid right now," Gray thought aloud with an expression mixed with shock and realization.

Lucy had an amused smirk on her face. She had a feeling something like this was going to happen.

~Back at the Guild...

"WHAT?"  
"L-Lucy s-said she's gonna leave b-because she has t-to go on a mission to pay her rent," Levy said between sobs, "AND SHE HASN'T SHOWN ME HER NEWEST CHAPTER!"

Mirajane rubbed her back in slow circles to comfort her. Natsu just stared at her with a blank expression on his face.

"What. The. Hell. Is that it? You're crying because you couldn't read something?"  
"Yes."  
"WHY DIDN'T ANYONE TELL ME EARLIER?"  
"It's hilarious to see your reaction," Cana said, laughing, from behind a large barrel of beer.  
"I'm such an idiot," Natsu said.  
"We know," the guild answered in unison.

* * *

**And again, thanks to everyone who has reviewed, favorited, followed, and read. I really appreciate it, guys. And if you have time, please review! More reviews equals faster updates, so keep 'em coming!**


	6. VI: Thoughts

**Haha! I made a long chapter! Yay! :D**

**DISCLAIMER: I'm not awesome enough to own Fairy Tail.  
**

* * *

Lucy boarded the train after saying goodbye to Gray. She still couldn't get over the fact that he actually thought that she was running away from her problems. It was completely absurd.

_'I wonder how Natsu reacted...'_ Lucy said to herself with a small giggle. She was glad she was finally able to get away from him. It's so difficult to think when he's there. He always distracts her with his stupid antics, annoying behavior, handsome face, hot abs and...oh! 'Just what the hell am I thinking?' Lucy cursed herself for thinking about these kinds of things when the reason she left was to sort out her feelings. Not to think about Natsu's super cute face or his amazingly toned body- _'Damn it! There I go again!'_ Lucy continued to have a war inside her head as she sat down inside of her own compartment in the train.  
And then, it struck her like lightning...He's dating Lisanna. She completely forgot. And when he told her this morning, too! Remembering what he told her was painful, especially because of what happened before that.

Lucy couldn't help but reach a hand up to her lips.

She wanted more. Not only that, but she _needed_ more. She missed being able to do that with him whenever she wanted. It was all so normal to do those kinds of things when they were dating, but now, it just made things...awkward. And the way he kissed her, it was...passionate. Almost as if he wanted her and held the same mutual feelings in his heart. A spark of hope ignited in Lucy's chest only to be put out a second later.

"He was drunk, Lucy. He wouldn't kiss you. He wouldn't make the same mistake you did. Oh, wait. It is the same mistake that I did!" She said aloud in realization. Thank goodness she was alone in the small compartment if not people would've though that she was crazy.

The train began to move as the blonde's own train of thought began to go to many different places at once. She was thinking too fast. She needed to slow down, or else she'll just confuse herself. And the celestial mage did not want that. It's difficult to un-confuse yourself once you're already confused. So, she returned to the though that had caused her brain to go into overdrive: Natsu made the exact same mistake Lucy did, but with her instead. _'He probably doesn't even remember...'_ she thought as she looked out the small window at the dark sky.

Oh, but he does. And he remembers it all too clearly.

* * *

**~At Natsu...  
**  
When Lucy left, Lisanna seemed to be in a good mood. Natsu took note of this. Lisanna was Lucy's friend, although they weren't all that close. Lisanna wouldn't do anything to hurt her friends and she wasn't exactly the conniving type, so he couldn't imagine that she would be happy because Lucy left, but more because she wanted to spend time alone with Natsu. The silver haired girl had immediately invited the fire eating boy on a date the next day. She would meet him at the guild at 11 a.m. the next morning. Natsu felt that that was too early, but decided to go along with it either way. Ever since he did _'that'_ with Lucy (as he liked to call it) even though he's dating Lisanna, he's been feeling extremely guilty. He should've never become so angry at Lucy for such a simple mistake. She seems heartbroken after he lashed out at her, and she stopped coming to the guild as often. At first, everyone was worried and would try to visit her to cheer her up, but then decided that it would be best to leave her alone. During that time period, some of the guild members (especially Mira, Levy, Gray, and Erza) would shoot dirty looks in his direction, and the pink haired boy tried his best to ignore them. Natsu would try to talk to her, but that just made things horribly awkward; more so than they already were. The armosphere would become so thick you could cut it with a butter knife. It was like this for the past two weeks. Right after he broke up with Lucy, Lisanna asked him out. Natsu decided, 'Why not?' And said yes. Mirajane was quite angry at their actions and scolded them for it whenever she got the chance. She said it would be best to keep it a secret from Lucy for a while. But then, Natsu's drunk idiot self spilled everything after kissing her. He hadn't realized how painful that might've been for her until now, although right after that things became normal again.

Which was weird.

It was weird after everything that happened. Almost as if...nothing happened at all. Although, everything happened today, this morning. Natsu wondered if things would go back to the way it was before. He also wondered why he was even thinking about this. I mean, he never thinks; he always acts on impulse and instinct. Like some animal. Well, he was raised by a dragon.

But he knew exactly why he had to think this time. If he acts on impulse for this kind of situation, he could screw up big time and break two hearts at the same time. He already broke one, and he didn't want to break it again. Things were already becoming normal again (A/N: if what he considers the norm is actually the norm to people like us xD) and he didn't want them to get complicated. He wasn't good with abstract situations like this.

What he didn't know was that things were going to get far worse than they already were.

* * *

**~Back at Lucy...**

Lucy fell asleep on the train and arrived at the small restaurant where she would be working at for the next week at around 6:40 a.m. She had left her apartment at 8 p.m., but there was a delay with the train because of the harsh rain. It was in another part of Magnolia, a nice distance away from the guild. Lucy chose this job because Natsu would never come to eat at a place this far away, and it payed 100, 000 jewels! She would have enough to pay her rent and to go shopping afterwards! It's about two hours walking distance from the guild, so there no need to worry about a pink headed dragon slayer going to eat there.

The restaurant was mad of bricks and had long vines surrounding the whole building. There were a few wrought iron chairs and tables in front of it. Short green hedges surrounded the area and it had a very classy feel to it.

Lucy entered through the large mahogany double doors at the center of the building. When she stepped through the threshold, a beautiful young girl who seemed to be a little bit younger than her with copper hair and emerald green eyes greeted her.

"Hi! I'm Rita! You are the mage sent from Fairy Tail, yes?"  
"Uh, yeah. My name is Lucy. Nice to meet you. By the way, are you the person who owns the restaurant?"  
"Oh, no, no, no! Of course not! My mother is the owner. I hope to also own it someday!" Rita said with a bright smile on her face before continuing on, "Excuse my chatter! My mother is in the back. Follow me, please."

Lucy followed the girl to the back of the restaurant. There were some leather booths that could fit two people, and others that could hold up to eight. The walls outlining them were a dark red, almost burgundy. The tables were made of mahogany, just like the large double doors at the front of the restaurant. The chairs were also made of leather and mahogany, all tucked neatly beneath the tables.

As she passed more tables and chairs, she couldn't help but notice all of the people eating there were wearing expensive looking jewelry and clothes. Lucy might have been raised in this type of environment, but she hasn't been in a place like this for a long time. 'They are all eating here at such an early time...They probably have a lot of things to do later on,' the blonde thought to herself.

Rita showed Lucy to a white door and went inside. The celestial wizard followed and entered what seemed to be a large kitchen. Seated at a square table was a woman whom she assumed to be Rita's mother. The woman seemed young to have a daughter as old as her. She had the same emerald green eyes and copper hair as her said daughter, but with a few strands of silver here and there.

"Hello. My name is Elva, but you can call me Nana," the older woman said as she stood up and walked towards Lucy.  
"Nice to meet you...Nana. Um, so what exactly do I have to do?"  
"All you have to do is take orders from customers, bring them their food, etcetera, etcetera. Basically everything a waitress usually does."  
"Oh, okay then. That sounds easy."  
"It does, doesn't it? The customers can be difficult sometimes, though," Rita said with a small laugh.  
"One of our regular customers actually asks if his food could be set on fire!" The younger girl continued on.  
"On...fire...?"  
"Yes! It's extremely hard to believe, isn't it?"  
"By any chance...did he happen to have pink hair?"

Rita lifted her finger to her chin as she tried to remember.

"Yes, I'm sure he did...why?"

* * *

**Well...How was it? Tell me in your reviews, please! Thank you, everyone, for giving me so many reviews! x3 I was (or still am) completely ecstatic! **

**Ah! I almost forgot, but here are some responses to some of the reviews, special thanks, and whatnots...  
**

**GoldenRoseLuceTanya: **Thank you for reading all the way from chapter one the day I published it and continuing on. I really appreciate it :3 By the way, you say "omg" a lot...is it in a good way? I hope so :P I love your review about Natsu being more than an idiot...that makes me smile every time I read it x)

**XoxoFairyTailXoxo: **Thank you to you, too for reading since day one! Haha, I love your reviews :D

**Melyora: **Thank you so much! I'm also looking forward to you looking forward to more chapters :D

**AMU-dattebyo: **I gave you your thanks with the doodle page I gave you, but still, thanks so much for being there to back me up :)

**moemoekyun: **Thank you for favoriting this story and my other poem, I really appreciate it! :D

**All of your reviews make me smile when I read 'em! So, if you wanna keep makin' me happy, keep reviewin'! ;D Your reviews are what make me continue on! And I can't stop saying thank you to everyone who has reviewed, favorited, followed, and read! I love all of you guys! :D**

**For some reason, this A/N seems to have a this-is-the-last-chapter sort of feel to it. But I'm letting you guys know, it's not. :D  
**


	7. VII: Date

**Um, I guess this is long...Hope you like it! :D **

**By the way, I changed the genre to humor, so should I have do that? It's funny, right? Or is it more along the lines of hurt/comfort? Please lemme know in your reviews! Well, anyways, let's continue on with the story!  
**

* * *

"He had pink hair, eats fire, and is a regular at this restaurant?"  
"Um, yes. Why?"  
"He's the person I've been trying to get away from since yesterday!" Yelled Lucy as she pulled on her hair like a maniac.  
"Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't know! Then, would you like to be a cook instead?" Asked Rita's mother in concern.  
"Uh...I'm not that good at cooking..."  
"I'm sure you will do fine! Just follow my instructions, and I promise you, your food will taste and look exquisite!" Said Nana with a look of scary determination in her eyes that sent shivers down Lucy's spine.  
"O-okay, then..." The celestial mage answered in an unsure and somewhat shaky voice.

Nana then led the blonde to another small kitchen off to the left of the larger one.

A couple hours later, Lucy and Nana were still standing in the small kitchen, a look of horror on both of their faces. As they looked around the room, the damage was extremely visible: the walls were covered in flour, the oven was covered in ashes, and the burnt remnants of a pot laid on the hard linoleum floor. And just why did this happen, you ask?

Well, because Lucy tried to cook. Notice I added the word _tried_.

"Oh, my goodness! I'm so sorry!" Lucy cried out.  
"D-Don't worry about it. All of this can be fixed...I think," Nana said, amazed at how much destruction one girl can cause form trying to cook.  
"I will pay for all of this! You can even deduct some of the money from my paycheck, if you'd like!"  
"No, no, no. I will still pay you in full. After all, it is my fault for not listening to your earlier warning."  
"I'm sorry..."

At this moment Rita entered to see how much progress they were making in the kitchen. The second she saw the flour-covered walls and burnt oven, she stopped dead in her tracks. The girl's face was completely blank as she continued to stare at the destruction in the kitchen.

"Oh, dear."  
"I'M SO SORRY! IT'S ALL MY FAULT!" Lucy yelled as hot tears began to spill over her pink cheeks.  
"DON'T WORRY ABOUT IT, DAMN IT!" Nana yelled at the blonde.

Right after she said this, everyone in the room was silent. The two younger girls continued to stare at the older woman who let out a long sigh.

"M-mother? Are you alright?" Rita asked nervously.  
"Yes. Now go attend to the customers. I'll take care of this"  
"Alright..."

The younger copper haired girl exited the small kitchen and headed out to where everyone was eating. Nana turned to look at Lucy, who shivered.

"You're going to be a waitress since I don't really have any other jobs for you to do that will keep you from meeting that pink haired boy."  
"O-okay then...Do I go now?"  
"Yes. Now put this on," as the older woman said this, she threw some clothes at the female wizard who caught them with ease.

Lucy walked towards the nearest restroom, which happened to be just outside of the small kitchen and next to the larger one. When she went inside, she looked through the clothes to see what they looked like.

There was a dark blue skirt that reached her knees and a matching dark blue vest that would go over a white button up top. The shirt had long sleeves.

Lucy quickly slipped them on and rolled her shirt sleeves up to her elbows. She left the bathroom and walked out to where everyone was eating. She began to write down orders and taking them to Nana so she can cook what people asked for. After she took the orders to Nana, Rita came running up to her.

"Miss Lucy! Miss Lucy! That pink haired boy is here with a silver haired girl!'  
"Eh?"  
"He's here! You said you were trying to avoid him, right? Then, hurry up and get out of here!"  
"Well, not exactly avoid him, but..."  
"Whatever! But you don't want to see him, yes?"  
"Yes...but, he's here with a silver haired girl?"  
"Yes, but you don't want to see him, right?"

But it was too late the pink haired boy had already seen them and began to walk up to them.

"Hiya, Luce!" Natsu said with a large grin on his face.  
"Natsu, what are you doing here?"  
"Oh...I'm on a date with Lisanna!"  
"W-with Lisanna...?"  
"Yeah, but is this where you're doing your mission?"  
"Yes," Lucy said, trying to hold in the tears that were threatening to spill from her eyes, but continued on regardless, "Why did you come somewhere so far away?"  
"Lisanna made me come here after Erza told her that I come here with her to eat cake all the time," Natsu said as a shiver ran down his spine, "She forces me to come here, but the food is good!"  
"Hi, Lucy!" Lisanna said as she walked towards Natsu and Lucy.  
"Oh, hey Lisanna," Lucy answered with a fake smile.  
"Lucy's working here for her mission!" The dragon slayer told the young take-over mage.  
"Did you guys walk here?" The blonde asked.  
"Yeah, Natsu wouldn't let us take the train," Lisanna answered.  
"Oh...Well, I'll show you to your table, then."

Lucy led the couple to small booth that fit two people. As she left to give them some time to choose what they would like to order, she passed Rita who hissed in her ear, "I can serve their table if you'd like."  
"Oh, no. It's okay," the celestial mage answered back.  
"Alright, then."

The copper haired girl continued to serve other customers and Lucy did the same. Soon, she went back to Natsu and Lisanna's table.

"Are you ready to order?"  
"Uhh...Luce, just get me whatever I like. You know what I like, 'cause I dunno what to get."  
"Just hurry up and choose, you idiot!"  
"Hey, Luce...that's no way to talk to a customer," Natsu said in mock hurt.  
"Whatever...what would you like, Lisanna?" Lucy asked as she turned to the girl sitting across from the dragon slayer.  
"Um, I want...the fettucini alfredo and some water, please."  
"Alright, then."

The blonde turned around and took their order to Nana who immediately began to cook it. For Natsu, Lucy just said to make him the spiciest chicken she had and to give her a lighter after she's done. Right when she turned around, Nana called for her and told her the food was done.

"Woah. That was quick."  
"Naturally. I'd have to be very quick if I want all of my customers to be happy. Here you go," the older woman said as she handed Lucy the two plates of food and a glass of water. It was extremely difficult to carry. She held the plate of fettucini in her right hand and balanced the plate of chicken on her right forearm while she held the glass of water in her left hand.

As she walked over to their table, she saw something that she didn't want to see.

Lisanna was kissing Natsu.

* * *

**Well, I hoped you liked this chapter! Haha, I keep leaving cliffhangers! I just love it, it makes you guys wanna read more, right? ;3 **

**But, please! REVIEW! And thanks to everyone who has favorited, reviewed, followed, and read! I really appreciate it! :D  
**


	8. VIII: Spill

**This was hard to write...I kind of don't like it :/**

**Here are answers to some of the reviews:  
**

**xXLovelyAnimeLoverXx:** That sort of happens, but not exactly. :P**  
**

**VictoriqueD. Blois11:** I'm sorry, I can't help it! I love to torture you guys! And thanks for the compliment :3

**GoldenRoseLuceTanya:**yeeeessssss! :D

**xBluieLovex: **I update everyday, so don't worry :P

* * *

Lisanna was kissing Natsu. On the cheek.

'Phew, I seriously thought they were kissing on the lips,' Lucy thought to herself.

Lisanna then got up to go to the restroom, and accidentally bumped into Lucy on the way there. Lucy fell and so did the food. It was all over her clothes, her hair, and her face.

"Oh, my gosh! Lucy, are you okay?" Lisanna asked, worried.  
"Y-yeah, it's fine," Lucy answered as her eyes started to burn from the onslaught of tears that were threatening to spill.  
"Luce! Come on, I'll go take you to...the restroom? Or...where do I take you?" Natsu said as he went over to where Lucy was sitting on the floor. "Um, just take me to the kitchen in the back. There's a restroom over there."  
"Alright, then."

Natsu quickly picked Lucy up in his arms bridal style. Lucy blushed at his sudden gesture. He carried the girl to the large kitchen in the back of the restaurant. As he entered, he took Lucy to the small table in the corner if the room. She sat down on a wooden chair and looked at Natsu.

"What?"  
"Why are you really here?"  
"I told you, Lisanna made me come here with her."  
"Why did she make you come here?"  
"We're on a date."  
"Oh...Alright, then. Go back to her. You can't stay here with me," said Lucy as tears started sting her eyes again.  
"No, Luce. I have to take care of you since you're my best friend."  
"Just your best friend, huh...?" The celestial mage whispered quietly.  
"What?"  
"Nothing."  
"So, are you gonna change, or what?"  
"Huh? Oh, yeah," the girl said as she reached for her pink duffel bag. She took out a pair of black shorts and a gray shirt that showed her shoulders. She walked to the restroom, but then remembered the food in her hair.  
"I need to take a shower," the blonde told the dragon slayer who was still standing. "Uh...doesn't the owner live here? You could ask her if you can take a shower."  
"You're right! But then...where's Nana?"  
"She left to go buy some more ingredients," Rita said as she entered the kitchen.  
"Oh, Rita. Um, can I borrow your shower please?"  
"Yes, of course you can! It's upstairs. Would you like me to take you?"  
"Yes, please."  
"Alright, then. Follow me. You can come, too, if you'd like," the copper haired girl said as she face Natsu.  
"Um, okay then."  
"What about Lisanna?" Lucy hissed in Natsu's ear.  
"She'll understand."  
"I dunno..."

Rita led Natsu and Lucy to a hallway that was connected to the kitchen. There was a large staircase all the way at the end. Rita climbed the steps quickly, the two wizards following close behind. As they reached the last step, light flooded their eyes. There was a large living-room-like sort of area and an immense window covered the wall farthest from them. The girl with emerald green eyes continued to lead them throughout the second floor until they reached a wooden door. She opened it and it appeared to be a bedroom...?

"This was where you were going to sleep tonight," Rita turned to look at Lucy.  
"Oh, okay. Thank you."  
"The restroom is over there," she pointed to a door in the corner of the right side of the room.  
"Thank you."  
"It's fine. I should be heading back to work now," Rita said with a bright smile before she turned around and left the room.

As Lucy grabbed a towel, he kept staring at her with a weird look on his face.

"What?"  
"You smell weird."  
"Well, pasta, chicken, and water was just spilled all over me," the girl said in a spiteful voice.  
"Are you okay?"  
"Yeah...all I have to do is clean myself up. There's nothing to worry about."  
"You sure? I can ask Lisanna to go home so I can stay with you."  
"No! What's wrong with you? Your her boyfriend! Start acting like one!"  
"Geez, Luce...I was just looking out for you."  
"I'm sorry, I'm just not in a good mood."  
"I'll come to check on you later, alright?"  
"Mhm."

Lucy walked inside the restroom and removed all of her clothing. She turned on the water and went inside of the tub. She stood there for a while and let the warm water wash away all of the mixed feelings inside of her head. She grabbed the shampoo and began to idly scrub her head. Soon enough, she got out and got dressed and then entered the bedroom that would be hers for the rest of the week. When she walked out, she was surprised to see him sitting on the edge of the bed, looking in her direction.

"Natsu...?"  
"Hiya, Luce. Guess what?"  
"What?"  
"Lisanna just broke up with me."

* * *

**HAHA! No matter what you say, I will keep leaving cliffhangers! But, you know I love you guys, riiightt? :3**

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, favorited, followed, and read! I really appreciate it! :D  
**


	9. IX: Friends

**Hallo! It's been a while, I know. D: Sorry for the late update. :( Thanks for the reviews, guys (if there are any) and girls. They make me so happy! :D I know, the breakup was fast, wasn't it? I wanted it to be done as soon as possible so I could get on with the story. :) Anyway...enjoy!**

* * *

"W-What?"  
"Lisanna...she broke up with me."  
"Why?"  
"She said that she can't stand to see you look like that, or something. I dunno. But yeah."

Lucy didn't know whether to feel bad or to be happy. She basically felt both.

"Natsu...Are you okay with that?"  
"I guess so...I think...I'm still not over you..."

The blonde girl just stood there. She didn't know what to say. She obviously loved him and he obviously loved her. Should she take him back? But what if they break up again, and their friendship becomes completely...broken? Cannot be repaired anymore? She didn't want to go through that pain again. She was already extremely conflicted. She didn't need anymore problems.

"So...Lucy...I think..."  
"Hm?"  
"I think we should...I dunno. I wanna be with you again...But I don't want to hurt you. More than I already have. I hate to see you like that."  
"What do you mean?"  
"I really like you. I really do. But first I need to know if you wanna be with me too..."  
"I do...But...I think we should wait a while. I can't afford to have tings get more complicated than they already are. It's difficult...And...I just can't deal with this anymore..."

The Celestial Spirit Mage felt tears begin to sting her eyes. She turned away from Natsu. She didn't want him to see her crying. Never again. She needed to be strong. The girl quickly wiped away her tears and turned back to Natsu. She smiled.

"How 'bout we just stay friends?"  
"Hmm..." Natsu had a pensive look on his face. "Yeah," he replied with a large grin on his face. "Well...I have to go. Don't wanna keep Lisanna waiting."

The Dragon Slayer left the room as he waved goodbye. Lucy laid down on the bed and wrapped herself in her comforter. She sighed.

"Just friends, huh...?" She whispered quietly. "Like I'll be happy with just that...Why didn't I just say yes?"

But she knew why. She knew it was to keep herself from feeling any more pain. Not like this situation is any better, though. It still hurts.

"Lucy!" Rita called through the door. "Can I come in?"  
"U-Uh...Sure," the blond replied.  
"Are you okay?" The young waitress asked as she stood next to the bed.  
"Yeah, I'm fine, thanks."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yeah."

Lucy turned to look at her.

"If you say so..." Rita said with a slight grimace. "Well, we'll call you when dinner's ready."  
"Okay. Thanks."

Rita turned and walked out of the room as she closed the door behind her.

As soon as she left, Lucy buried her face in her pillow to try to muffle her sobs as much as possible.

* * *

**Short, I know... :( I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it, though. :) **

**Thanks to those who have read and continue to read. :) Special thanks to those who have favorited, followed, reviewed, and continue to review! :D I really appreciate it. Seriously. I do. It makes me super happy.**

**Don't forget to leave a review! :D**


End file.
